disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Not One of Us
"Not One of Us" is a song that was featured in Disney's 1998 animated DVD sequel, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Background It is sung following Kovu being permanently banished by Simba for his supposed betrayal in an attempt to kill him set up by Zira. After the song, Rafiki, who was watching the event, sighs very sadly realizing that Simba has defied his father's paw prints that he himself must "follow" and broke the Circle of life. This was the first time the animals outside of the main characters (they talk in the second film) and the Pridelanders in both movies (they congratulate Kiara when she hunts) have been seen talking as they are driving Kovu out of the Pride Lands. Lyrics Animals: Deception... Disgrace... Evil as plain as the scar on his face Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace (For shame!) Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came Animals: He can't change his stripes! Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! All Animals: You know these outsider types! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace (For shame!) Animals: Traitor, go back with your own! Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came Animals: See you later, agitator! Chorus: Born in greed Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us Animal: He is not one of us... Antelope: Deception Zebra: Disgrace Antelope: Deception Zebra: Disgrace Antelope: Deception... Gallery Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6875.jpg|''Deception, Disgrace'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6900.jpg|''Evil as plain as the scar on his face'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg|''Deception! An outrage!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6909.jpg|''Disgrace! For shame!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6918.jpg|''He asked for trouble the moment he came'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg|''He can't change his stripes! You know these outsider types!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg|''See you later, agitator!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6939.jpg|''Just leave us alone!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg|''Traitor, go back with your own! See you later, agitator!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6959.jpg|''Born in grief, Raised in hate. Helpless to defy his fate'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|''Let him run. Let him live'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7000.jpg|''But do not forget what we cannot forgive'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg|''And he is not one of us'' Kiaratriesagain.jpg|''He has never been one of us'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg|''He is not part of us'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg|''Not our kind'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg|''Someone once lied to us'' Kovu sees Scar's Face in water.png|''Now we're not so blind'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7060.jpg|''For we knew he would do what he's done'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|''And we know that he'll never be one of us'' lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7075.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7076.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7084.jpg|''He is not one of us'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg|''Deception'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7099.jpg|''Disgrace'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7105.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7131.jpg|''Deception. Disgrace'' lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg|"Oooh..." Trivia *This is the only song to not have an equivalent to the first film. *When Kovu sees Scar's reflection instead of his, it is exactly the same image used in the first film when Scar orders the hyenas to kill Simba, merely distorted by the rippling water. *The shot of Rafiki looking over the scene mirrors his reaction to Scar announcing his takeover of the Pridelands in the first film. *In the 1998 VHS release, there is an error in the closed captions. During the line, "He is not one of us," the captions include Kiara's name. *The track listing on the soundtrack lists this song simply as, "One of Us". fr:L’Un des Nôtres (Le Roi Lion 2 : L'Honneur de la Tribu) Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Group songs